Hexaboar
Hexaboars are six-legged Mimics resembling wild boars, located in the Hatchwood Wilds. While they may look simple to defeat, they are able to outrun any player character, except for a chaindashing Ferric or a swinging Crag. Tactics Tips & Attacks The Hexaboar attacks by charging towards you. It keeps charging until it hits a wall, and bounces back. Its giant surface area makes it an annoying mimic to dodge, but a well-timed hit will allow it to pass through your player without causing damage (note that mimics can't harm you while they're still flashing purple from a hit). Aeronaut Although they look somewhat intimidating, Hexaboars are no serious threat. Since their hoof-scraping routine is highly predictable, you can stand right up close and shoot them in the face just as they start to charge, then after they pass you, chase straight after them to land another hit on the back. Keep close behind as they run off into the far wall, and shoot once more while they're stunned. Be aware that they will bounce back from the wall a fair distance, which can catch the unwary player. The boar will turn and start scraping the ground again, at which point the process can repeat as needed. Or, if you have enough space, attack and when the Hexaboar comes at you and fly over it. Repeat until you defeat the Hexaboar. Ferric As a Ferric, fighting Hexaboars can be a challenge. Tumble Roll into him and when he charges at you, attack as quickly as you can. You will hit him and as with the other classes, he will run right through you. Turn around and use the tumble roll to give chase, as this will not only keep up with the Hexaboar, but provide protection from running into the mimic when it hits the wall. Other way: Sit down and keep attacking him. It wil run right through you. The reason you have to sit down is because you attack faster. WATCH OUT FOR THE BOUNCE WHEN IT HITS AN OBSTACLE!!! Another technique is to keep tumble rolling towards him. You will be able to hit him 3 or 4 times before he outruns you, but no damage will be dealt to the player. Crag Hit the Hexaboar as many times as you can while its head is turned. When it turns towards you and looks as if it is about to charge, run back to the highest part of the room. When it charges, jump over it and attack downwards. Follow it until it hits a wall and attack it again. Repeat. If trapped in a narrow corridor with a Hexaboar and it charges at you, swing into it to nullify the damage. Additional Information Sprocket Data From Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Hexaboar: *This six-legged Mimic charges after its prey in a mad dash until it plows into its victim or an unseen wall. First Encounter: Thicket Woods Quest Relevance *In the Sidequest "Beware the Hexaboar" (LD0001), you must collect 10 Hexaboar Fangs and return them to Lt. Driscoll. *The Mimicology Quest "Hexaboar Study" (CY0026) involves collecting 25 Hexaboar Hooves that are dropped by Hexaboars during this quest and returning them to Cypress. *In the Extermination Quest "Hexaboar Extermination" (AS0011), the player must kill 50 Hexaboars per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest "Enraged Hexaboars" (AS0084), the player must kill 100 enraged Hexaboars per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming Route 1 (Batowls and Wallgliders): From Deep Forest Checkpoint, go right, (up and) left. Go up and kill one Hexaboar. Then back down, left, left, and up. The route is this room (4 mimics), the one to the left (8 mimics including 4 Batowls), and the one above (6 mimics). This route can remain alive without killing the 5 Batowls. Route 2 (Rockrats and Blowgrubs): From the Drop Point, go right, right, right, down, left, left, left to a room with two Hexaboars along with two Slugrat. The room to the right has 5 mimics; the room to the left has 4. Kill the Hexaboars before the Slugrats and clear both side rooms to keep the route alive. Route 1 has the easier entrance including an extra Hexaboar. If one route fails, switch to the other. They are separated by a room containing one Swampfoot. Route 1 can also be recharged by returning to the Hexaboar during the entrance. Route 2 enters through 2 puzzle rooms, but may be easier if you cannot one-hit the Batowls. Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies